


Didn't see that coming - Only art

by Fancy_Dragonqueen, tisfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bondage, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: The Hydra thing… it was an issue. But Steve hopes to get his lover back from the arms of Hydra. It may take… a while.





	Didn't see that coming - Only art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



> Links for the fic will follow soon <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Something Personal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177063) by [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen), [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan)




End file.
